It's always gonna be you
by AlwaysStefan
Summary: Stefan and Caroline are together but Stefan keeps repeating in his mind what Elena said to him in their last vision "Just be happy". But he doesn't think he can without the love of his life in his world, so he can't live in this world either.
1. Chapter 1 (Intro)

Stefan's PoV

It's been eight months since Elena got put into a coma. Me and Caroline decided to go for it and become a couple, but it's not everything I thought it would be. We finally slept together with our emotions on this time but I don't know...it just didn't feel...right?

When I was with Elena for the first time everything felt right, amazing even. It was full of trust, passion and happiness. It felt like I had finally found what I had been looking for. I still remember those words. _Don't hide from me._ They've been repeating themselves a lot in my head latley but so has _Just be happy_. You see the thing is, I don't think I can without Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's PoV

I'd been awake all night, struggling to fall asleep has been common for me lately. I shuffled in my bed a little and I felt an arm wrap around my body.

"Hey you've been awake all night, go back to sleep" Caroline suggested.

"I think I'm gonna get up, I need to go see a friend anyway" I said and rolled over to face her.

"Oh ok, see you later then, love you baby" She said.

"Love you too" I said and kissed her quickly. Even thought I didn't even mean what I said or did.

I got out of bed and changed out of my sweats. I put a pair of jeans on and a navy blue polo shirt. This shirt has some memories, I wore this shirt when me and Elena faked our breakup in the grill to fool Katherine and Caroline in-coincidently. But then I went to her house and I spent the night there.

I walked down the stairs of our Boarding house and went to the kitchen, coffee was definitely a need right now.

"Damon?" I yelled. No reply, he's been off the rails a bit, not killing people just being distant from the rest of us. I made some coffee, put it in a carry out cup and headed to my car. More memories.

 _Me and Elena just pulled up to her parents lake house for a romantic weekend getaway._

 _"Hey you ok?" I asked Elena._

 _"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't been here since before.." She explained._

 _"Oh my god, look Elena just say the word ok we'll get back on that highway and we'll go anywhere else" I told her._

 _She smiled gently. "I've always loved coming here and I want it to stay that way. I was just...having a moment" She whispered and smiled at me._

 _"Ok" I said giddy and kissed her hand._

Even after all the trouble that happened with the wolves and that, that was still one of the best weekends of my life. Because I got to spend a beautiful getaway with the woman who I love.

I kept driving and driving and driving until I came to the place I needed to be, to breathe. I pulled up and got out the car. I arrived at the house. 4620 Walunut Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan's PoV

This was our home. Our family home. This was where me and Elena started our lives together with our two children. One girl and one boy. It was perfect, I never told anyone but I didn't want those visions to end. I wanted them to be real, I wanted that human life with Elena. Only Elena.

I remember us meeting outside of the grill, she was writing in her journal and one of the pages she ripped out blew off the table. Luckily I was there to catch it for her. We talked and it was epic. I then remember the next vision, I was cooking for our anniversary and Elena came home from work, she went into one of the draws and she found the ring box which she shouldn't of done but she did and she said _Yes_.

Then the last vision was the best. It was a beautiful sunny morning and Elena was in th kitchen in a beautiful red lacy blouse and her hair tied up in a sweet bun. We talked about our brothers and family and then the kids came running through fighting over a toy. It was such a simple moment which I have dreamt of for centuries.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and the person who appeared in front of me was awfully familiar.

"Hi do I know you?" She asked.

"Uhm no but I...I used to live here" I lied.

"Ok..? So why are you here now haha?" She laughed. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I don't know" I said looking down.

"You're Stefan _Salvatore_ aren't you?" She asked. My head jumped up shocked.

"How do you know that?" I asked seriously.

"I never forget a face Stefan. I saw you in Chicago with Klaus and Rebekah, come in and I'll explain more" She said stepping aside.

"Thank You" I replied and walked in.

She took me to the living room and we sat down. _How did she know me? Why did she know me?_

"So how do you know me?" I asked her nervously.

"Well you knew my great-grandmother, Gloria? She helped your dear friend Klaus with a location spell and she tortured you but then your bitchy little ex Katerina killed her and that was that. I was there, I was in the back watching TV. I heard everything. After that I spent years in New Orleanś watching over Klaus whilst I was learning about my powers. I'm a witch. Once I learned everything I needed to know I put a spell of Klaus, one that no one knows about and never will until it happens. Anyway I came to Mystic Falls, found this place and started my new life, oh and my name is Sophia by the way" She explained and reached out her hand. I shook it and nodded my head.

"So Stefan what brings you to my door?" Sophia asked kindly.

"Well a while ago a bunch of travellers came to Mystic Falls and castes a spell on us all. But they couldn't do the spell until they had the blood of the two remaining doppelgängers me and Elena Gilbert. _I said with a sad tone to my voice._ And to find me and Elena they castes a spell upon us that drew us to the same place. Here. They planted visions in our minds of a perfect human life together, the one we wanted" I explained with a gentle smile.

"Stefan are you ok?" She asked placing her hand over mine.

"Eight months ago Elena was put into a coma for 60 years by a witch called Kai who's now dead. But she still didn't wake up, her life is tied to a mortal human, Bonnie Bennett perhaps you know her? So until Bonnie dies Elena won't wake up, and now I'm struggling to cope with it" I said with a shaky voice.

"Wasn't Elena with Damon? Your pain in the ass of a brother?" She asked.

"Yes she was, but she was with me first, for 2 years until I had to go away with Klaus to save my brothers life from a werewolf bite" I explained.

"So why is it so hard for you to move on?" She asked me.

"Because I love her, I didn't realise I still did, but I do...so much" I said and then I broke down crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's PoV

I'm breathing, I am alive and I am breathing but I'm just asleep, alone and trapped. I know I'm in a coffin, dreams are overtaking my mind, I keep dreaming about the same person. Stefan.

It's like he's here with me. The dreams and the past, everything me and Stefan had. The first one was when we met.

 _I was walking out of the men's bathroom and bumped into someone, I looked up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at me._

"Um _excuse me" he said._

 _"Is this the er...is this the men's room?" he asked._

 _"Yes...um...I was just...um...I was just...it's a long story" I stuttered out nervously._

 _I tried to walk past him but he went the same way, then the same thing happened again when I try to go the other way. He moved out the way._

 _"Thank You" I said and walked away but not before I looked back around at him, he was looking at me._

That day was the day my life changed. I met a man who was gonna love me eternally and protect me no matter what and then a few years later I break his heart, how could I of been so horried?

The next dream was blurry at the beginning but then in straightened out and it was me and Stefan in front of the boarding house, I remember it. Our first kiss.

 _"I met a girl, we talked, it was epic and then the sun came up and reality set in, well this is reality. Right here" Stefan said and leaned the tiniest bit forward._

 _We started into eachother's eyes and then our lips collided and I felt like I was home. We matched. We fitted together as one. We broke the kiss to breathe but then quickly connected again to finish our perfect first kiss. God he was a great kisser, his lips are so soft. I cupped his face as he did mine then when we parted he looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek with his thumb._

That kiss was amazing. It was so delicate and beautiful, under the stars and the comet. I remember thinking that comet had brought Stefan to me. Like the comet was a guide. But when I kissed him that all changed because I knew I was meant to be with Stefan because it felt right. So natural, so...what's the word...Real!

I feel like I'm drifting again, slowly, gently. Another dream envelopes me.

 _"Because I know what I want, Stefan I love you!" I exclaimed to Stefan._

 _He turned around with tears in his eyes, he came towards me and grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed him back with so much passion. We made it into the house where he pushed me against a wall and our kisses went from passion to heat within seconds. We moved to the hallway and I removed my scarf. Then Stefan pulled away and turned around. I grabbed his shoulder trying to turn him round._

 _"Don't" I whispered._

 _"Elena I can't" He said._

 _"Yes you can, don't hide from me" I replied and he turned around._

 _Infront if me was the man I loved, with veins under his eyes, and pupils drowned in red. But he was beautiful. I traced my fingers delicately over his skin and looked at him in amazement. I brought him into another kiss and when we broke apart his vampire form had disappeared._

 _We walked to the top of the stairs and kissed again. Then we made it to his room and..._

I remember that night, the night we made love for the first time. I remember every kiss, every touch, every muscle flexing. I just remember pleasure, love and trust. I can remember his moans...

 _"Oh god Elena!" Stefan moaned against my skin._

He is incredible in bed, much better than Damon I might add. Damon's good it's just not beautiful with him, unlike it was with Stefan.

I can't believe I through that all away. Why Elena. Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan's PoV

Sophie wrapped her arms around me for comfort and kept saying it's ok. And it was. Ever since Elena got into that coma I've been acting like I don't care, but I do. It's **killing** me day by day.

When I saw her with Damon it killed me. Not being with her killed me. It got on my nerves when Damon was all over her like she was his property. Well she's not, I never treated her like that, she's free to make her own choices, she always was. I love her, I never realised how much I still did until what happened, happened. Now I'm with Caroline and I don't know why, yeh I thought it was what I wanted but the truth is, we have nothing. Yes we have love, but I'm not **in** love with her, I don't think I ever was. It was Elena, it was always Elena.

"Stefan?" Sophia said.

"Yes" I stuttered out and looked at her.

"Where is Elena?...I mean where is she placed?" She asked me.

"Her coffin is placed in the family crypt 'Salvatore' Bonnie sealed it with a spell so no one can enter, because she has the humanity cure running through her veins, we needed her safe, why?" I explained and asked.

"Can you take me to her? I think I can help. I'm a very strong witch, obviously I come from Gloria's family line, we're very very very powerful witches. I can see what spell has been placed on both Elena and Bonnie, and I might be able to break it, using help off my friends, Bonnie and you" She told me.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Stefan, you are a doppelgänger. So was Elena. You're destined. Not forced! Destined. You was destined to meet, but falling in love was all your own choices. Become soulmates though, was something that happened because your love for one another was natural, real and pure. You and Elena have a connection, here give me your hand" She said holding out her hand.

I placed my right hand in hers and she placed her other hand on top.

"Fes matos exiam solivor, fes matos exiam solivor" Sophia repeated over and over again. Then I felt something, a pulling, it was my heart beating faster.

"You feel that?" She said, I nodded.

"That's Elena, doppelgänger's have a strong connection, but soulmates, have an even stronger one. Nature is a strong balance for witches to use, but pure love, is the strongest balance a witch can ever use" She explained. We released our hands.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"Take me to Elena, and I'll show you" She smiled.

I called Damon and Bonnie to meet us outside of the crypt, me and Sophia got in my car and drove to the cemetery. We saw Bon and Damon with confused looks on their faces. This was gonna be a hard conversation.

Elena's PoV

I can feel something. Someone even. Someone's close to me, my heart feels like it's beating faster. I wish I could scream but I can't. Another cloud overtakes me and I fall into another dream. It's me and Stefan, running through this forest, oh god. I know when this was, it's when we were escaping from the tomb vampires.

 _Stefan was on the ground, he wasn't moving._

 _I moved on top of him so I was straddling his hips._

 _"Stefan! Stefan! Get up! Stefan!" I screamed shaking his body._

 _I looked at my palm and realised I still had that cut and it was bleeding, I placed it over Stefan's mouth and felt his lips moving. He tried to push me away._

 _"Elena run" He whispered._

 _"No" I said._

 _"Elena please run" He stuttered out._

 _"Stefan my wrist, here take my wrist you need more blood!" I cried._

 _"No Elena, run...run" He said._

 _"I trust you" I said and nodded to him. His eyes were full of tears as were mine, he moved my wrist closer to his mouth and sunk his fangs in. God it's hurt! I silently screamed. He sucked harder and harder. I know he needed this, I knew I was making him stronger. He let go and sat up._

 _"Thank You, now run!" He said, he quickly gave me his blood, kissed my forehead and hid me behind a tree._

 _My hero I thought, as I am his._

I remember that day, the day everything changed for us. Stefan always said I saved his life, but I can't helped but wonder if I ruined it instead. I cried myself to sleep that night. I feel like I'm crying now, maybe I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's PoV

I can't believe Kai tied my life to Elena. Why? I have never done anything wrong. I bust my butt everyday for every single frickin' one of these people. Look what I get in return!

I've been quite distant lately towards everybody, but today Stefan called asking me and Damon to meet him outside the family crypt. Not Caroline though. Something doesn't seem right.

Damon's PoV

I arrive outside the crypt after Stefan's very persitant phone call to meet him here. I see Bonnie walk towards me in a Purple top, Navy Blue jeans, pumps and a Black leather jacket. She honestly looks beautiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking that because I'm basically standing outside out Elena's coffin's hiding place but I can't help it.

"Hey Bonnie" I said quietly to her and she gave me a little smile.

Just then Stefan arrived in his little red car. He got out but he wasn't alone? With him was a young dark skinned woman. What the hell is going on?

"Yo Stef, what the hell is going on? Who is this?" I asked.

"Damon. Bonnie. I'd like you too meet Sophia. She's a relative of Glorida. Remember the woman who owned the bar in Chicago? She was Sophia's grandmother" Stefan explained. I looked back at Sophia and I saw the resemblance.

"Ok at least that's cleared up. But what is she doing here? Why did you bring another witch Stefan?" Bonnie finally spoke.

"Let her explain" Stefan said and looked at Sophia with a smile.

Sophia's PoV

"Hi Bonnie. Damon. I'm Sophia as Stefan already explained I am Gloria's granddaughter. And yes Bonnie I am a witch as you can probably sense. Earlier on today Stefan came to my house. He didn't know me but he knew the house. 4620 Walnut Drive. The house that was his and Elena's in their human life visions together. He came with a very strong story about Elena. I know she is in there, in a coma placed on her by Kai. Stefan has been struggling to cope. Today at my home he broke down in front of me. He loves her. He didn't realise how much he still did. And he never got the chance to tell her again. When he told me more about Elena I realised that there is something that I can possibly do to vanish the spell from her without harming her or you Bonnie" I explained to them and they were both staring at me.

"STEFAN!" Damon shouted and Stefan snapped his head up.

"What?" He replied.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF PATHETIC JOKE! ELENA'S GONE STEFAN THERE'S NO WAY TO BRING HER BACK UNTIL BONNIE DIES!" Damon shouted.

I inturupted him. "Actually Damon that's not entirely true. As you know nature is meant to be the strongest balance a witch can use for their magic. That's false. The strongest and most powerful balance a witch can use is love. And Stefan & Elena are soulmates. I know what your probably thinking 'they're forced by the universe blah blah blah' but that's not true either. Stefan and Elena may have been destined to meet but falling in love was all them. They could of chosen not to have loved each other. Everything has always been their choices" I told him.

I then grabbed Stefan's hand and told them to watch him. I started chanting the spell I used earlier with Stefan and the wind changed. Every around us was moving.

Damon's PoV

Sophia was chanting and Stefan was breathing slowly. Everything was moving around us. The tree's were whooshing, the leaves were running around the cemetery. Bonnie gripped my arm to keep balanced and I just stood there. Sophia stopped chanting and let go of Stefan's hand.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked her.

"That Bonnie. Was Elena" She said.

Did I just hear her right. Did she just say all that was Elena. Surely she's joking right?

"I said love is the strongest balance. Elena can feel someone's presence right now. She can feel Stefan's. Because their hearts are connected in more ways than one" Sophia explained.

Stefan's PoV

Damon and Bonnie both had puzzled looks on their faces. Which I fully expected.

"So.." I said to break the silence.

"Let's do it" Bonnie said. Damon nodded.

"Great. Thank You" Sophia said.

Bonnie turned around and undid the spell that was sealing the door closed. It opened suddenly and we wall walked in and stood around Elena's coffin.

This is it.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Emily here:) I hope you are enjoying my story. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise I'm gonna do regular updates now because you are giving me a lot of reviews and you are all amazing! Make sure to follow my Twitter page dobsleydiaries /Paul & Nina Slay' Team #Stelena always and forever guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's PoV

What is happening? I can feel people's presence. They're all around me. But before I have another chance to think. Dreams take over me again. Me and Stefan in the library and the boarding house.

 _"You can come in" Stefan said._

 _"Do you really think you can control it?" I asked him. I walked closer towards him._

 _"I don't know. But if I don't try" He said quietly._

 _"So a little bit. Everyday?" I questioned._

 _"Yeh. Just a few drops of blood..in my system. I think it's worth a try" He said looking at me._ I remember this. Stefan was hurt and he wasn't healing properly and he said he could try and build up a tolerance to blood like Katherine did with vervain.

 _I agreed with Stefan. "So do I..but I don't want you to do it alone" I told him and grabbed the letter opener knife off the side table. He looked at me worried._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked. I pointed the knife towards my palm and stabbed it in. It hurt but I didn't care._

 _I put the knife down and cupped my bleeding palm. I sat down next to him and moved my hand towards him._

 _"It's you and me Stefan. Always" He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I nodded to him. He took ahold of my hand and moved it towards his mouth. His Vampire state became visible and he then pushed my palm to his lips and began to drink._

 _He scraped his fangs the slightest against my palm to just draw out a little more blood. He pulled back with his eyes still closed and just swallowed the last remains of my blood in his mouth. He then looked at me, the veins still showing under his eyes, his fangs still bared._

 _I placed my hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. As we pulled away his Vampire visage went away, just like the first time we made love. He looked at me with so much adoration in his eyes that I wanted to cry. He moved in towards me again and captured my lips in a heart-fluttering kiss. So much passion. So much heat. So much love. So much trust. He devoured my mouth more. We moved it upstairs into his room and well...you know the rest._

That night was one of the most special nights of my entire life.

"So what are you going to do?" I heard someone say. The voice was very faint. It sounded like...BONNIE!

Stefan's PoV

This is it. I'm just staring at her coffin. Sophia had opened it and I saw Elena's body. Just sleeping there. So peaceful. In the beautiful Black and Blue dress Damon had put her in. I watched her chest. Moving. Rising, so slowly. _Up and down, up and down, up and down._ I remember when when we first made love. When I kissed her in the right spot how her heartbeat picked up. Then when we stared into each other's eyes it slowed down again. Her heartbeat was one of the most beautiful sounds I ever heard.

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked Sophia.

"A spell I learnt in New Orleans. A very very very powerful, old witch taught it to me. I need you and Stefan to help me" She explained. Bonnie agreed. Damon was just stood there motionless.

Me, Sophia and Bonnie all moved forwards towards Elena. Sophia held both her hands out. Bonnie held one and I held the other.

"Stefan take one of Elena's hands in yours" Sophia asked.

I did. Feeling Elena's hand with mine, gave me goosebumps. Like usual.

"Bonnie repeat over me. Fes matos exiam solivor, fes matos exiam solivor" She said and Bonnie repeated it.

"Stefan think about the moment you knew you loved Elena. Picture that moment in your mind and close your eyes" Sophia told me. I closed my eyes and Sophia and Bonnie began chanting.

"Fes matos exiam solivor, fes matos exiam solivor" They repeated over and over again.

 _It was my birthday and Lexi came to town to surprise me. We was talking about Elena. I was describing her._

 _"Elena is. Elena's warm and she's kind and she's caring and she's selfless. And it's real, and honestly when i'm around her. I completely forget what I am" I told her, picturing Elena in my mind. Her face. Her smile._

 _"Oh my god, you're in love with her aren't you?" Lexi asked me with wide eyes._

 _I didn't even need to think about it, Because I knew the answer already._

 _"Yeh. Yeh I am" I said as my heart beated so hard for the first time in centuries. Elena is the woman I love._

As I moved away from that memory and came back to reality I realised the chanting had stopped. Sophia was no longer holding my hand. The only hand I was holding was Elena's.

"What's happening?" I asked her gently.

"Just wait Stefan" She said. And we did. We waited for what seemed like hours. But suddenly...

*HUGE GASP FOR AIR* Elena's eyes shot open.

"Elena" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena's PoV**

I can feel something. Pulling my heart. Harder. Until finally...

*GASP*

My eyes shot open.

"Elena" Someone whispered and I sat up.

I looked around me. There were 4 people. Two men and two women. Who are they?

 **Stefan's PoV**

She looked so confused. So scared.

"Elena" I whispered again and released my hand from hers.

"Please don't hurt me. Please!" She screamed. She started to try and get out of the coffin but was struggling.

"Hurt you? What? Elena it's me Stefan" I cried to her. She didn't understand me at all.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" She got out of the coffin and fell to the ground. I reached out my hand to her. She got up but struggling in my arms.

"Elena calm down!" I told her, keep her in my grip. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned her around to face me. I locked my eyes with her beautiful, delicate brown ones.

"Elena you will calm down. We are not going to hurt you. We are you friends. Your family" I controlled her and that did the trick. She then passed out in my arms.

"ELENA!" I yelled. I picked her up in my arms and looked at Sophia who appeared gobsmacked.

"Whats wrong with her!?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Let's get her some place warm, and I'll try and figure out what's wrong" She explained and I nodded.

"Damon you all take my car and meet me at home, now!" I told him and I vamp-sped out of there.

 **Damon's PoV**

I watched Stefan whoosh away with Elena in his arms. I walked towards his car with Bonnie and Sophia and we all got in.

"So crazy witch-was that your plan all along? Make Elena forget about us all!" I shouted at Sophia.

"What! Of course not! I had absolutely no idea this would happen!" She explained.

"Wait everyone just shut up!" Bonnie yelled. I looked at her wide-eyes. She's feisty when she wants to be.

"What exactly has happened?" Bon-bon asked.

"Elena's lost her memories" Sophia said. Saddened by the thought that she had caused this.

 **Stefan's PoV**

I arrived home with Elena. I took her up to my room and laid her down. I covered her with a blanket and sat beside her. I stared at her beautiful face. Her lucious brown hair. Even with her eyes closed I can still see those wonderful pools of brown.

I heard the engine of my car pull in the drive way. Soon enough Damon was already in my room.

"How's the patient?" Damon laughed. Right then I wanted to smack him!

"Patient! She's not a frickin' patient Damon! This is Elena!" I screamed at him. Completely forgetting Elena was right next to me.

"Stefan shut up. Let me take her to my room and look after her. I am her boyfriend after all" He said and moved towards her. I stood up and moved in front of him.

"Turn around Damon" I said sternly. He smirked and moved closer.

"Or what baby bro? You gonna be her knight in shining armour just because you weren't getting any?" He laughed and that was it. I grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall. I repeatedly punched him in the face. I kneed him on the stomach then in the balls. He fell to the ground and I stood over him.

"Don't you ever say that again! I know Elena a hell of a lot better than you do! I love her! I've always loved her! When she wakes up, this between me and you right now, is not gonna be happening in front of her! Understood?...Understood!" I said to him. He nodded.

"Now get out and tell Bon and Sophia to come up" He did as I said.

I moved back over to Elena and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Please wake up baby. Elena if you can hear me do something. Wiggle your fingers, anything" I whispered to her. I felt my self choking up but then Sophia and Bonnie walked in.

"How is she?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I'm not sure. She's breathing normally but she just won't wake up. Sophia what was all that about? Why didn't she know who we were?" I asked her worriedly.

"Stefan...Elena's lost her memories" Sophia said looking down.

"W-what?" I stood up shaking.

"Elena couldn't didn't recognise us because her memories are gone. It must of been part of the spell Kai placed on her or maybe a side effect from the spell I used. Either way her memories have gone. I'm so sorry Stefan" She explained.

Just then Elena woke up again. She didn't seem frightened this time so my compulsion must still be intact. I walked over to the bed and kneeled down.

"Elena, are you ok?" I asked her soothingly.

It took a while but she finally replied.

"Yes. I'm ok Stefan" She said smiling gently.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked her.

"I heard it. That lady over there kept calling you Stefan. Is that right?" She pondered.

"Yes that's right. I'm Stefan. Over there is Sophia. And behind her in your bestfriend Bonnie Bennett" I said motioning to both of them.

"Hi both of you" She said.

"Hey guys can I have a couple of minutes with her please?" I asked Bonnie and Sophia. They both nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind them.

"Stefan?" Elena said. I looked into her eyes.

"Yes Elena?" I replied.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Help you with what?" I responded.

"Get my memories back. I heard you talking. Is it true I've lost my memories? I want them back Stefan! Please help me!" She cried and moved into my arms. I hugged her really tight and kissed her head.

"Elena. I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you get your memories back. I promise" I whispered and she moved in tighter. I hate seeing her cry. Always have. I'm not gonna rest until I save her from this.

"Elena. Come with me" I told her and grabbed her hand. She stood up and walked with me. I took her downstairs. Just then Damon came through from the kitchen.

"Hi Elena" He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's PoV**

Here she was. Elena. I couldn't believe it, she looks so beautiful. In the dress I put her in for her goodbye. Say something. Damon say something damnit!

"Hi Elena" I said and weakly smiled at her.

She looked up at Stefan confused.

"Elena, this is my brother Damon and...and your...your Boyfriend" He said looking down. She looked back at me with wide eyes.

"My what!" She yelled. What the hell did she just say.

"I'm your boyfriend Elena" I told her, I reached out for her hand but she quickly stood behind Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan.

"Leave me alone!" She told me. Stefan smirked but then turned around to face her.

"Elena, Damon is your boyfriend. I am going to explain everything to you, I'm gonna get your memories back I swear" He said calmly to her, stroking her hair. She seemed so relaxed in his arms.

"Let me try something" I said. I pushed Stefan out of the way, grabbed Elena's face and kissed her. She started squirming in my grip. Stefan grabbed my body and through me against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DAMON!" Stefan screamed at me.

Elena was stood still. In total shock.

"I thought it would maybe bring her memories back. Well...the ones of me anyway" I told him.

"What! And you thought that was the way to do it! Force yourself upon her! Boyfriend or not. You NEVER force yourself upon a woman, Damon!" He said to me. He walked back to Elena and hugged her.

 **Elena's PoV**

Why did he just do that! Why!

Stefan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know why but I just feel so safe in his arms. Like a belong.

"Come on Lena'. We're gonna go somewhere" He said to me and held my hand. We walked out the door and Stefan opened the door to this red car. I got in and fastened my seatbelt. Stefan got in his side and started the engine. He grove me to this school which had a sign saying _Mystic Falls High School._ I'm guessing this is where I used to go. He got out and walked round to my side. He opened the door and reached out his hand for me. I smiled at him, blushing.

We walked through the entrance of the school and came into a long hallway. It did oddly feel like I've been here before so being here didn't make me nervous.

Stefan walked next to be awfully quiet. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Um yeh, I was just thinking" He replied.

"What about?"

"The last time I was here. I was with you" He said.

What? Oh gosh I wish I could remember.

"Really?" I said excitidly.

He nodded and stopped so I did too. We were stood in front of a picture board at the end of the hallway. I looked at the pictures and suddenly came across one that said _Mystic Falls 1920's Decade Dance._ On the picture was me and Stefan, dancing, smiling. Surrounded by other students.

"Is t-that us?" I stuttered to ask him.

He smiled nervously and looked down.

"Yes, it's us" He told me and walk away. I ran to try and catch up with him.

"Stefan what's wrong?!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing. That picture is just bring back memories, good and bad ones" He said.

"Were we together Stefan?"

He didn't reply.

"Stefan! We're we together!"

"Yes! Ok! We were together, we loved each other, we had an amazing 2 years together. We have incredible memories, but it's over" He told me with tears in his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and and kissed it. "Tell me...please" I asked him softly.

"Ok" Stefan replied. We walked hand in hand outside and suddenly we were on the school roof.

"Ahh!" I giggled.

Stefan set me down. We both sat down on the roof, Stefan wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and I felt safe. Like nothing could touch me. I wonder if this was how I felt when we were together?

"We met on September 7th 2009, you were coming out of the men's bathroom and we bumped into each other. Your beautiful brown eyes stared up at me and I knew I was gonna love you from that very moment. Everything suddenly just fit into place, like I found what I was looking for, for centuries. I watched you walk away in your leather jacket and navy blue jeans. We had history together as our first class and I couldn't stop staring at you. When I looked away you stared at me and I caught you, you did the cutest little smile I've ever seen. For the rest of that class I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but all I could think about was your gorgeous brown eyes"

Stefan's story so far just gave me goosebumps. It just sounds so magical. I wish I could remember. Please god let me remember this man.

"What happened then?" I asked smiling at his beautiful face.

"We had two more classes together that day, English and French. By the way you're terrible at French haha" He laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! Hehe" I laughed with him.

"Anyway after the school day I was walking through the cemetery visiting family I had there. Then I suddenly heard someone fall and it was you. I rushed over to you and asked if you were ok. You thought I was following you and I told you I wasn't. You giggled and told me your name was 'Elena'. My heart beated for the first time in years. Your name is so beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard of a more prettier name. We talked about my 'weird' daylight ring and then I stopped because I smelt something. Blood. It was your blood. I asked you if you hurt yourself and you pulled up your Jean trouser, you had. You had a minor scratch on your inside ankle. I had to turn away because it was too much. I ran off before I could hurt you. I've regretted leaving you there since". Stefan explained everything.

I knew who were Vampires, and that I was one, now I'm a human again. He told me about our relationship, about what happened when this man named Klaus shut Stefan's emotions off. When I lost my brother Jeremy, when I turned mine off. How me and Stefan brought each other back.

He then told me about Silas locking him in a safe, throwing him in the quarry and Stefan drowning over and over again for three entire months. My heart sunk and I felt sick to my stomach. He told me how I tried to help him relieve his memories again and that I brought him here and to a lake near Wickery Bridge.

"Can you take me there?" I asked him.

"Of course" He smiled and whooshed us down to the ground. We got in his car and started driving.

We came across a lot of greenery and tree's. Stefan stopped the car and got out, so did I. He reached out his hand for me to hold. With his other hand in his Jean pocket.

"This place is so beautiful" I said looking above me at the sun shining and the leaf's glistening.

"Not as beautiful as you" He whispered. I blushed.

"Um I'm sorry I should of..."

"No. Thank you for saying that" I said cutting him off. He gripped his hand tighter.

We stopped walking right at the side of a lake and faced each other.

"This is where we stood when you was trying to get my memories back. You showed me what you did when you saw my Vampire visage for the first time" Stefan explained.

"What did I do?" I asked him curiously.

He grabbed my hands and placed both of them on either side of his face.

"You touched my face like this, and you told me not to hide" He whispered gently.

"And then...*he dropped my hands*...it doesn't matter" He said looking down.

"What Stefan? What did I do?"

"Then you kissed me. But when you was showing me what you did you stopped before we did, you said 'I'm with Damon' and yeh that was it" He explained sadly.

"Well that was probably one of the stupidest mistakes I made" I told him sternly. He looked at me shocked. He looked like he was trying to murmur something but he couldn't.

"But now, I've got a chance to fix it" I said and grabbed his face. I pressed my lips against his and that was that. I knew I had made a mistake back then. Because right now, here with Stefan. I'm home. All questions are answered. I'm safe. I loved. By this amazing person. Who I should still be loving.

Stefan's hands moved to my neck and pressed his lips firmer against mine. The sun was hitting our backs hotly, and the breeze from the water waved my hair about. When we pulled back I stared into his eyes, as he did mine. His brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and I smiled.

We stayed there, cupping each other's faces with our hands. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"How does one woman make me feel the way you do" He whispered. His thumb stroking my cheek.

"How does one man make me feel so nervous yet so happy at the same time" I whispered back. He pushed his head back from mine and removed his hands from my face. I did mine as well.

He looked down at our hands and laced them together, here's me blushing again.

I looked back up at his beautiful green eyes. "Maybe because we're the perfect fit" He said smiling shyly.

"You know what. I think you might be right" I said shyly. He kissed my forehead and we sat down. I sat in between his legs and his arms wrapped around my chest, holding me tight as we stared out into the water and the tree's.

Everything felt normal. Everything felt right. Everything felt _perfect._

 **Hey guys it's Emily. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been quite busy. I start college next month so I've been focusing on that:)**

 **Please comment anything you might like me to add in this story in the future, maybe more Bamon? Or more Stelena?**

 **Follow me on my-**

 **Twitter: dobsley_diaries**

 **Insta: dobsley_diaries**

 **Thank You for reading and enjoying so far!**

 **Love Em 3**


End file.
